


A Nice Afternoon

by HawkSong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools, Teenagers, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV), everything's crazy because I like it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong
Summary: Written for Wolmeric Week (March 2021), Prompt: FirmamentThis is almost more of a drabble, but it also serves as a bit of a teaser for the modern, high-school anime AU that has been invading my brain for weeks now...!Just about every character from Heavensward is here, almost everyone is teenaged and a student. There will be more of this to come, presently! But for now I'm just playing around with ideas and taking advantage of Wolmeric Week to do so!
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Nice Afternoon

“We're going to the baths this afternoon. Come with us.”

“Do what, now?”

Alisaie smirked slightly. “Snowsoak Springs, in the Firmament. They are public baths, and very pleasant. Alphinaud and I are going after school. You should come along.”

“Baths?” Berylla eyed the shorter girl. “You sayin' I'm stinky, Alisaie?”

The white haired girl laughed aloud. “Of course not! They're baths for soaking, silly. They are uniquely Ishgardian from what I'm told.” She tilted her head up to meet Berylla's gaze. “Trust me. It is quite an enjoyable experience.”

Berylla hesitated, and Alisaie's eyes flashed with humor.

“Oh yes, and they happen to be free of charge.”

“If you're su – wait a a minute, taking a bath with _Alphinaud_ too?”

Alisaie's laugh rang out once more. “Yes, but I promise, nothing remotely salacious is involved, we shall all be clothed appropriately.” Then she leveled an impatient look at her friend. “And before you try to say it again, of course I am sure.”

“O-okay.” Berylla ducked her head a bit. “Yeah, I'll come with.”

“Excellent.”

“Aymeric! Snowsoak Springs tonight?”

“What, again? Were we not there yesterday, Haurchefant?”

“A little bird tells me that someone shall be there this afternoon,” the taller Elezen smirked.

“I am sure many _someones_ will be there,” Aymeric rolled his eyes at his friend, “it is quite a popular place of an evening.”

“A certain red-head.”

Aymeric turned his face away, pretending to notice a bird out beyond their classroom window. He could hear Haurchefant snickering under his breath.

“Well, it is a very pleasant way to spend an afternoon. I have no particular objection to going to the Springs again.”

“Splendid! We'll meet you there.”

Aymeric's head snapped back around to look at his friend, and Haurchefant began to laugh openly – though quietly, so as not to draw the ire of their instructor. “My brothers are coming along, and I believe Artoirel's asking Laniaitte. Which of course means Francel will also be tagging along.”

“Then I shall message Lucia and Handeloup, since Estinien has work this evening,” Aymeric answered. He raised one raven eyebrow, but Haurchefant just gave him a sunny smile.

“Perfect. See you this afternoon then!”

After school, the twins walked home beside Berylla just like always. But when they reached the Forgotten Knight, Alisaie turned to her brother and said, “Just grab my bag for me, will you?”

Alphinaud nodded without comment, and took his sister's school bag from her. Alisaie turned and went with Berylla to her door. The red-head unlocked her door and let them both in.

She set down her own school bag, as Alisaie glanced around the tiny flat. It was quite plain and was the same exact floor plan as the flat next door – but it looked spacious compared to the twins' shared apartment. In fact...it was heartlessly plain. Berylla didn't seem to own a single decorative thing, not so much as a rag rug to go under her table or a pillow on her tiny love-seat. The Sharlayan girl frowned for a moment, then turned her attention to her friend.

“All right, I can well imagine that Limsa doesn't have baths like these any more than Sharlayan does,” she began. “So let me fill you in a bit. We will go to the baths, and the first area has the reception desk and the changing rooms. You can grab a very quick, cold shower there if you desire, really just a rinse-off, but most people don't bother with that, they simply change into their swim-wear.” She set her hands on her hips as she continued to explain. “Then we will sit and soak in the hot baths for an hour or so. You can also wash when you get out – plenty of folk do so, before changing into their clean clothes. Once changed, that's that.”

“And all this is free?”

“The showers, and the hot baths, yes. There are other services – a sauna, and massages – but those do cost a few gil. I'm far more interested, however, in soaking.”

Berylla cocked her head. “It's going to be cold tonight. Weather says frost before midnight.”

“I know.” Alisaie's smile held only anticipation. “Trust me, Berylla.”

The red-head shrugged once and then moved briskly, grabbing a black gym bag bearing the Maelstrom logo from the little cubby near the door, and taking it into the bedroom. Alisaie leaned on the jamb of the bedroom door and watched as a blue swimsuit, a change of clothes, and a pair of towels went into the empty bag. Then Berylla stepped into the little bathroom and came back out with a large hairbrush and a comb; two brightly colored hair ties were twisted around the handle of the hairbrush.

“Okay, I'm ready.”

The two girls stepped back out into the hallway, and Berylla turned to lock her door once more.

Alphinaud leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for them. Alisaie took her gym bag from him – very obviously hers not only by its scarlet color but by the fact that her name was embroidered on the side. Alphinaud's bag was a dark blue and bore an embroidered white carbuncle. The three of them started making their way towards the Firmament.

Fortunately there was a bus running directly from their part of town to where the Springs stood. Berylla eyed the place as the bus pulled up to the curb. It was huge, with gigantic arching verdigris roofs – and she could see steam coming out from beneath those roofs. Open-air hot baths? She had only heard of such things in exotic places like Doma! Weren't they going to freeze their bits off, trying to soak here, when the temperature was already dropping?

But there was no chance for her to question or argue; both twins got off the bus and walked inside at such a quick pace that Berylla had all she could do to keep up.

Practically before she knew it, she had a locker key and was in the girls' changing room with Alisaie – Alphinaud had gone in the other direction, so obviously the boys' changing area was on the other side of the spacious reception desk. Alisaie hurried her through the task of changing and all but dragged her along by the hand once Berylla was in her swimsuit.

Alisaie's own suit was striped in red and white, a one piece that looked almost like a short dress with a halter top and a hint of ruffle at the bottom hem and across the bust. It was very cute, and Berylla felt a little bit self conscious in her plain and practical suit.

But when they came out into the pool area, she felt self conscious for a whole other reason, because Alphinaud's eyes seemed glued to her.

For his own part, Alphinaud was doing his best not to let on just how much his body was reacting to seeing Berylla. Her swimsuit was a single piece – a relatively conservative cut – and a plain solid color, robin's egg blue. Somehow the color made her hair look even redder than usual, and she had it down out of its usual ponytail. But his mouth went dry as his eyes traveled down her body, to the incredible muscles of her thighs...

And then he noticed the scars on her arms and legs both, and snapped his eyes back up to hers.

He pretended not to see his sister smirking at him, and turned to lead them all to a quiet corner of the hot pools.

They found a good spot, and all got in. There was a long silence while they got comfortable – and while Berylla seemed to be having a minor religious experience at the feeling of the hot water and the relatively cold air.

But eventually she fully relaxed – and then she looked right at Alphinaud.

“They're burn scars,” she said to him, her tone matter-of-fact. “Well, most of 'em.” She rotated her right arm a bit and held it just out of the water. “Those ones are from the broken bone.”

“My apologies,” Alphinaud managed, knowing his face was red from more than the hot water. “I did not intend to stare.”

“It's okay,” she shrugged. “They're pretty noticeable, and terrible lookin'.”

Alisaie asked, in a delicate tone, “Might we ask what happened to you?”

But before Berylla could reply, a cheerful voice hailed them all.

“Fancy seeing you three here!”

Berylla blinked, her mouth opening just a bit in surprise. “Haurchefant?”

But it wasn't just Haurchefant. In moments, every free seat in their little alcove was taken – seven Elezen and one tall Hyur all crowding together in friendly chaos.

Berylla found herself sandwiched between Alisaie on one side and, somehow, Aymeric on the other, as everyone got comfortable. She saw Alphinaud's mouth tighten into a brief pout, but then he put on his usual polite expression and responded to Haurchefant's playful comments with good temper.

“Don't you have a hot tub in your home?” Alisaie teased, and Haurchefant grinned.

“Indeed we do, but I cannot soak _with_ anyone in the hot tub at home. If I want to have good conversation, or if I wish to see pretty young ladies,” he waggled his eyebrows at Berylla, “then I must hie myself here!”

“Clown,” Artoirel splashed his half-brother a bit, and then the conversation splintered off into chatter.

“You do look very nice. That color suits you well,” Aymeric murmured to her, and she glanced up at him.

His eyes were warm, and she swallowed once before managing a small smile. “Thanks.”

Then she looked over at Alisaie. “Please tell me you didn't plan for all these people to be here,” she whispered to the white haired girl.

“Heavens no.” Alisaie laughed a little. “It isn't that much of a problem, I hope. Though my brother appears quite nettled.”

“You're so mean.”

“One must find entertainment where one can.”

For a minute Berylla thought maybe she'd get away with not having to talk at all, the way the chatter was going.

But then Haurchefant looked right at her and said, “Forgive me if I am too forward, but where on earth did you collect such impressive scars, Berylla?”

The others fell silent as she glanced around. She wanted to shrink down and vanish for a moment with so many eyes on her. Then she felt Alisaie's hand curl around hers, and took a quick breath.

“Um... There was an accident. A fire. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but they told me that I was found with part of a wall collapsed on me.”

“Dear gods.” Haurchefant's smile was erased. “I am very sorry for asking, my friend. I didn't realize...”

“Course you didn't.” Berylla shrugged, as she had before towards Alphinaud. “It was back in Limsa, months ago. The doctors told me that all things considered, I was damn lucky.” She rubbed her thumb along one of the burn scars on her leg. “They don't hurt anymore. They just look bad.”

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and Berylla bent her head, wishing she hadn't said anything at all now.

“I have a big scar on my back,” Francel offered into the silence. “Want to see?”

That sparked an entire discussion of scars and odd stories to go with them. Naturally, Haurchefant had the most outrageous of both, insisting that he had a scar on the inside of one thigh from a girlfriend who had believed she was a vampire. Berylla covered her face when he yanked his pants leg up to show the scar, but she was laughing hard enough to make her sides hurt.

Eventually they all got quiet again, but this time the silence was a friendly, comfortable one, as they all relaxed into the water and let the steam curl around their faces.

Into that silence, Lucia spoke quietly. “All of you already I told, that into the Sanctuary track team I accepted have been. An exhibition there is soon to be. Just outside Tailfeather. A chance for all the teams to show off, not a direct competition, or so the coach telling me was. Any of you that want tickets, please to tell me, as many as I wish, I may request.”

“Well of _course_ we all want tickets,” Haurchefant exclaimed, splashing faintly as he sat up a little. “We are your friends, are we not?!”

Talk wandered into the realm of sports, then, and Berylla simply sat and listened, nodding here and there. By the time she noticed that her fingers were getting wrinkly looking, Artoirel and Handeloup had sidetracked into a lively discussion of whether or not “pep band” was a valid use of the school's musical talent.

The two young men barely noticed when she eased her way out of the pool, and even those near her only waved their fingers. Alisaie joined her a moment later, and the two girls made their way towards the changing room.

“Thank you for asking me to come with,” Berylla told Alisaie. “This was really fun.”

Alisaie smirked slightly. “I suspect my brother was less entertained than I was.”

“Oh...” Berylla made a dismissive noise. “He seemed fine, talking to Francel about Minecraft or whatever.”

Alisaie laughed once, and didn't say more. Both girls changed quickly, but Alisaie ended up waiting for Berylla to finish, because the tall red-head spent time drying and brushing out her hair.

“Sorry. I just hate leaving it wet.”

Alisaie waved her hand. “I don't mind. Are you ready?”

Berylla stuffed her hair brush and her towels back into her bag, then zipped it up. She shrugged on a light jacket that matched her bag, and turned to face Alisaie. “Yep.”

They headed out to the reception desk, and neither of them were surprised to see Alphinaud waiting for them, one foot tapping.

“Finally,” he muttered, then cleared his throat. “There's a place not far from here...”

Alisaie's eyes lit up. “Oh! Are we going to the pastry shop after all?”

She didn't even wait for her brother, or for Berylla.

Alphinaud charged after her. “Alisaie!”

Berylla just stood there for a moment, unable to hold in a fit of giggles. But when she was about to start after them, someone touched her arm.

She turned to see Aymeric standing just behind her. None of the others were in sight, and she blinked up at him in surprise. “Hey,” she managed after a moment.

“I am glad that I caught you before you left.” For the first time since she had met him, Aymeric looked just a bit shy and uncertain. “I wanted to ask you...”

He hesitated, and Berylla cocked her head. “Ask me what?”

“Will you be free this Thursday evening?”

She tucked some of her hair behind one ear, and adjusted how her bag laid across her shoulder. “Y-yeah, I don't have anything Thursdays. Um...”

“I happen to have two tickets to see the Dragons game. If you would be interested.”

“Oh! I – I – ” She felt her cheeks getting red.

Aymeric watched her with keen attention. He had spoken in front of rooms full of other students, had spoken before the board once or twice as well, and none of those situations had given him half so many butterflies in his gut. Was he perhaps being too forward? He had only met this girl six weeks ago...

But he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop watching her whenever he had the chance to do so without being teased for it. That hair of hers was like a flag, instantly obvious no matter how crowded the room they were in...and she was quite simply like no one else he had ever seen. The fact that she had pushed away most every other young man who had made a move towards her made him doubly nervous. Perhaps she wasn't the sort who liked boys at all...but no, that couldn't be right either, for Lucia had made comments that Berylla seemed completely oblivious to the many signals sent her way by those young ladies of the sapphic persuasion...

Damn it, he was overthinking this.

“The game is taking place here in the Firmament, in fact, in the Azure Stadium,” he tried, wondering if her reluctance might be to do with travel time. “I can pick you up, or we can meet somewhere nearby and walk there.”

Her shoulders tensed, then relaxed. “Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't mind meetin' up and walkin' there. I've never actually been to the Stadium. It's the Dragons at the Maelstrom, too...I'd thought I'd be stuck watchin' it in the Knight's taproom.”

He smiled – no, he was grinning. “I can let you know which bus to catch if you like. It should be less crowded than trying to take the underground.”

Berylla found herself smiling back. That boyish grin he was giving her was too charming to resist. “Okay.” Then she glanced towards the door. “I better get goin', or they're gonna lose me. Alisaie was real excited about pastries.”

Aymeric smiled again. “I know the place that they are likely heading for. Shall I walk you there, just to make sure the three of you can stay together?”

“Um.” Berylla ducked her head, then nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” She looked up at him through her lashes and Aymeric felt his own cheeks reddening. “And thanks.”

_I can't believe I have a date with_ _**Aymeric fuckin' Borel** _ _. Me! A street rat goin' on a date with a noble! How is this even possible?_

_I can't believe she said yes. Fury grant me your blessing, that I not make a fool of myself...!_

In the back of the reception desk area, Haurchefant stood with his back against the wall, watching and grinning as if he had arranged every moment of the entire afternoon. Which, of course, he had.


End file.
